Talk:Urgot/@comment-26001789-20150408095455
Okay, so, since 5.5 patch buffs, I been trying to see which lane(besides mid) can Urgot fit. I tried to play him top and well, I can see why people in high elo/competitive can't really play in the TopLane besides as a cheeky counter. No real mobility, mana hungry and easily ganked. He needs to take two defensive summoner spells to be really effective(Ignite can work but not in all situations) and Teleport is the best spell to take top to not fall behind and assist in team ganks and apply pressure, something TopLaners are accostumbed to do. However, since TopLaners are also great meat shields and frontlines, Urgot becomes this sorta "swap bot" that only can really use his ultimate to do stuff. I mean, yeah, having Muramana and then just going tanky is about as good as Urgot TopLane can be, but you can't really carry and the only thing you can focus that way is to hope that you can hit a Corrosive Charge in a Carry and Muramana Proc + Q them to death, which isn't really effective. He also has problems keeping up the pace of the toplaners and since he needs to be as tanky as he can get to compete in Tank meta, both in Top AND in Jungle, he gets outscaled as a Tank eventually and he drops off as a Fighter/Marksman. I feel like if he had hard CC available to him, kinda like the other Meta TopLaners, he would be insanely strong, but he really isn't that good in the TopLane. Besides as a counter to Bruisers and Marksman in TopLane such as Quinn and Vayne. Now, in the bottomlane, as a ADC...he is good. Really good. He really shines because he is not limited to his build path as a Tank and really only needs Frozen Heart to survive. Since he is also protected by a Support and since BotLane is a difficult lane to gank if Summoners and Supports are combat ready, he can easily farm his items and charge up his Tear without much pressure(at least early on). He also has the advantage of having two defensive spells, Flash and Heal and thanks to a Support, he can actually use his Ultimate to screw over the enemy ADC and set him up for his death with your partner. The only thing he has going against him is that, since he is fighting a 2v2 lane that usually will have range advantage over him(at least Basic Attack range), he can be denied early on and he doesn't scale as hard because he doesn't use Critical Chance, kinda in the same way Kalista "reverse" scales without Crit. However, he shreds squishies to pieces with his Offensive Setup and he is tanky enough that after a while, the Support can just engage into the enemy team and set up the whole team for an inmidiate engange. Which is why Urgot is really good with engage supports. Supports such as Alistar, Leona, Nautilus and Annie can really work well with an Urgot partner but so can others such as Taric, Bard and Morgana. I'll say he is about as strong as a regular Marksman nowdays and he is both a decent midlaner and a cheeky TopLaner. Do I think he is broken? Not really. His weaknesses are very exploitable and easy to see but his strenghts are oppresive enough that a good Urgot can make your game miserable. I, for one, am happy that I can finally play a Marksman that is also an AntiMarksman. SOmething I think the game definetly needed in this era of "Protect the Marksman" and a answer for TankBuster Marksman. So yeah, I'm happy about the CrabGod finally being "Competitive ready".